Turn around
by Dr.mindWolfgod'Souza
Summary: Starts when Chloe and Derek are at Andrews separated from Tori and Simon. Was not updated for awhile but now is up and going again! Alittle OOC
1. Turn around

**I OWN NOTHING! i would also like to say sorry for any bad spelling. and please be kind. my first fan fiction**

We were sitting on the couch not really talking, both lost in thought staring at the fire.

"Chloe this could possibly be our last night alone or together or alive in my case cause there is no way in hell I'm going to let you die. But I would like to not spend it fighting or in fear. Let's just relax, I don't know much about you so tell me about yourself?" his looks at the end was almost begging.

"Derek, one doesn't talk like that you won't be dyeing ether and second, I think that that is a great idea. But how about we do this instead, I tell you something and you tell me something?" I gave a shy smile while I said this. He thought about it for all of a millisecond before nodding eagerly. Giving me a real smile, (I KNOW DEREK SOUZA SMILED HOLD THE PRESS NEW HEAD LINE) it was a beautiful smile, it almost took my breath away.

So our little game started we went back and forth. All was good till I was so in tune I asked.

"I'm in love."

"Oh? Yeah? Well good for you." He sounded angry. I am sure I was blushing worse than ever.

"I'm going to finish and you can't say anything till then understand. And you will nod not speak!" I glared at him, he nodded angrily.

"I am in love, with this sweet amazing man, he is a beautiful man when he smiles, and he is the sweetest most amazing man in the world, and that is why I love him. But he is in the very room Derek turn around….


	2. Wow

**I OWN NOTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO KELLY! SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING, WORDING PLEASE BE KIND AND R&R!**

_Previously on Turn around:_

_That is why I love him. But he is in the very room Derek turn around…._

Wow:

He did as told and turned around where a mirror hung and turned back to me still totally confused.

"You Der I am in love with you and no one else just you-"

"But I am none of those things you said-"

"Yes you are. When it comes to me you are everything I said and more. I love you." I said looking deep into his bright green eyes. "And I would like to know whether or not you have feeling for me back or not?" I was slowly starting to panic. After about four minutes I got up ready to leave I felt his hand on my wrist making me turn to him. The look in those green eyes made me weak at the knees.

"Chloe sit down. I Love you too. But we shouldn't be together. I would die if I hurt you. You should be with Simon not me he is the safe one." As he spoke I went from happy to sad to angry then angrier, how dare him!

"DEREK SOUZA! HOW DARE YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DOES YOU THING SIMON WOULD HAVE TAKEN THAT CRAP FROM THE OTHER WEREWOLFS IF WE WOULD HAVE BEEN FACED WITH THAT? DO YOU THINK SIMON WOULD TRY SO HARD TO PROTECT ME FROM ANYSORT OF DANGER EVEN TRIPING?" now that I had yelled and watched his face turn to terror I felt calmer. "I know for sure that I would not have followed SIMON off that bus to make sure he wouldn't suffer. And I sure as hell don't want to do what we have been through in that last 48 hours ever. I LOVE YOU! Not Simon at least as anything more than a brother. If you can't except that this was a mistake." As I finished I leaned in and kissed him square in the mouth. After a second I pulled back and stood again. But yet again my get away was stopped by my arm, in the next seconds I was in his lap my mouth under his never ending soft warm lips I couldn't help but hug him closer to me . We pulled away when breathing became necessary. He rested his forehead against mine. Opening my eyes I saw his eyes no longer bright but dark with something that nearly made my knees.

"I said we SHOULDN'T not that I WOULDN'T. Only a stupid man would give up the change to date and love and be loved by a girl- Woman like you. I love you to Clo so much." As he finished talking I hugged him tighter.

After about an hour of kissing and hugging, Derek decided it was time for bed, so he laid us down on the couch me still rapped in his arms. As we drifted I heard him whisper "I love you beautiful" my last thought was how much I loved him and I wanted to run away from everything with him. With that I drifted to the most peaceful sleeps of my life. Until three A.M. When I heard yelling and a crash…

**Thank you for all the kind Reviews it makes me want to wright all that much more. Let me know any advice or ideas that your okay with me using.**


	3. Great Sarcasm

**I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO KELLY ARMSTRONG! SORRY ABOUT SPELLING AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!**

_Previously on Turn around:_

_Till three A.M. when I heard yelling and a crash._

Great (sarcasm):

Before I could say or think for that matter I was on the floor under a heavy body. Good lord did he smell good and feel good. No stay focused Chloe what was that noise.

"Nice job harry potter, but did you hear that other crash if you just got us kidnapped I will kill you!" I Heard a voice that was all to familiar, "Well what do we have here? Wolf boy Chloe really? But his so- so yuck." Derek was suddenly gone, I was suddenly colder and could feel my blush.

"Shut up Tori, and Chloe good to see you didn't kill each other." Simon had the biggest smile i thought i'd ever see but in his eyes i could she a touch of hurt.

"Thanks" i whispered looking down, i hated thing we had hurt him, but i couldn't live with just leading him on ether.

"Well there are three rooms Upstairs, No lights you each get your own room-" Derek stated in his dark voice but at this i had to cut in.

"Derek where will you sleep?" I Raised and eye brow as he looked away.

"I won't i'm going to stay out side keeping watch. Now as i was saying, you can shower but no lights as someone other than Andrew has been here I don't want to take an chances." I was now angry and glaring.

"Oh look Wolf boys in the dog house look at the Glare Dang Chloe didn't know you could glare like that." Tori, god _love_ her.

"Right before the fighting starts, Bro, come get me in an hour we will switch off and on for watch. Your getting some sleep tonight. Now girls and i will make sure everyone is safe and sound before i go to bed." Simon said this and he dragged me and tori up the stairs. I went willingly enough i got one bath room and tori got the other we showered and readied for bed. After i was ready i went and got in my bed.

I couldn't sleep but i could hear both Tori and Simon snoring in the other rooms. I started to think about poor Derek out there protecting us-again-, in the cold, and hungry. I thought about this for a few more minutes. Than decided it was time to act.

Derek's POV:

I was just getting back from running around the house making sure everything was okay, when i heard a floorboard inside creak. I froze in my seat i could hear Simon and Tori snoring still inside the house asleep no other noise was coming from inside but working my hearing was zooming back to my i heard bushes breaking and leaves crunching behind me, coming from the house, i span around just in time to see...

Chloe come out with a tray of food and a cup of coffee. I had i not heard or smelled that. I gave her a nod and sat back now facing away from the house.

Chloe's POV:

I walked toward the clearing in front of the house, with a try of bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, coffee, and muffins. I hoped Derek was hungry, cause i couldn't eat all of this and it would be gross cold. As i got out of the bushes i saw Derek on high alert till he saw me and calmed down a little giving me a small not before he sat down in a lawn chair he had two out here the other was for Simon when he woke and realized Derek never went ad got him and he came out and stubbornly refused to leave. But, Simon was not here so i sat in it and put the try on the stump between us.

"thought you might be a little hungry." He looked at me and picked up his plate and took a bite.

"It's good Chlo, but you should be upstairs in bed sleeping in a real bed for once instead of on the floor or in a bus seat. Go back up to bed before you catch a cold. or see something." I knew by see something he meant a ghost, i shivered not wanting to think about my powers.

"Not till you eat Derek, we don't need a cranky Werewolf on our hands." He grunted and started meowing **(Hahahahhaha meowing;))** down his food and the half of mine didn't eat. we sat in the silent night just listing and looking for any kind of disturbance and there was none till right after Derek finished his meal he had just stood up and stretched when we heard running feet . He looked at me with panic in this eyes.

"Get to the house get Simon and Tori. They've found us" ...

**AN: SORRY GUYS THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE UNTILL FRIDAY WHEN I CAN POST NEXT. SORRY THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND WHATNOT'S. SEE YA'LL NEXT WEEK. HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	4. what happened? Part 1

**I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO KELLY ARMSTRONG! SORRY ABOUT SPELLING AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! so **_this ** is Derek's thoughts to Chloe and**** This** **is Chloe's to Derek **_

_Previously on Turn around:_

_He looked at me with panic in his eyes._

_"Run to the house go get simon and Tori."_

**What Happened?**

**CHLOE'S P.O.V.**

Pain. lot and lot os pain. My head hurt but i had to see what was going on. so i opened my eyes and looked at the dark wall across from me. I tried to move but as I let my hand slide ever so slowly pain ram through my whole body i whimper or something cause in a second i was face to face with a big black whole who was whimpering and licking my check.

"_Chloe please be as quite as possible Simon will be here with the truck in a moment i promise_." I heard Derek's voice in my head. i looked closer at the wolf and saw soft sad emerald green eyes.

"**Derek you changed with out me? :( what is this how can i hear your thoughts?" **i had so much going on in my head. just as he was about to answer a big black SUV pulled up. Simon and Tori both looking a little beat up got out of the SUV. Simon carefully helped me into the back seat, as soon as i was laying down Derek hopped in the back with me. he snuggled up to me and licked me again i snuggled in to his worth. just a i fell asleep i heard simon and tori yelling at me to stay awake.

**Sorry guys no its short but it was my last day of school today and im writing this at 12 at night so i'll update in the next few days just got to start my summer with a BANG! love ya'll **


	5. What Happened part 2

**I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO KELLY ARMSTRONG! SORRY ABOUT SPELLING AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! When C'sS P.O.V **Derek/**CcHLOE****WHEN IN DEREKS P.O.V **CLHOE/_DEREK _

_Previsly turn around: __Just a i fell asleep i heard simon and tori yelling at me to stay awake._

Dereks P.O.V

Blood there was so much blood. and good i could smell it.

"Derek! She passed out!" I just grawled and barked at her.

Flashback:

_I had Chloe right infront of me, we just got Simon and Tori out of the house as we ran away it blow up. We ran for what seemed like hours. Simon and Tori ran and got a truck. It took them five minutes in that five minutes a woman i had seen with Chleo at the Lyle house, her aunt. She had a gun pointed at me. Her finger twigged and a shot rang out buit i didn't feel any pain. i blinked there my beautiful Chloe was lying here covered in blood. There was another shot rang out this time Lauren fell. I didn't have time to see who shot her. I grabbed Chleo and ran till i saw the truck as i stopped Chleo came to a little_

**"Chloe please be as quite as possible Simon will be here with the truck in a moment i promise."** _I said to her when i heard her response i knew dad would be happy next time i saw him, For i had truely found my mate._

**"Derek you changed with out me? :( what is this how can i hear your thoughts?"** _Before i could answer Simon and Tori were back with the SUV. we got her in and i cuddled close to her licking her check. _

_end o' flashback:_

"We are on our way to a hospital now Derek. Change and there are some clothes back there." Simon said.

**HEY GUYS I AM GOING TO BE IFFY OF UPDATES ! HOPE THIS ANSWERED SOME QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE HAD. LOVE YA'LL**


	6. sorry

**Sorry guys i am stuck. I might continue later or i might not. If ya got any ideas or you want the story, P.M me. **

**Sorry, Love ya'll.**


	7. I'm back

**HEY YA'LL I HAVE BEEN WRITING SO BE EXPECTING A NEW CHAPTER SOON GLAD I CAN BE BACK ON THIS STORY HAVE SOME REALLY GOOD IDEAS JUST GOT TO WRITE AND UPDATE . EXPECT SOME SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's sorry I lied... kind of, my computer with all the updates on it crashed just got a new one. Sorry it's so late. I OWN NOTHING! When in thought, ****Chloe****/**_Derek._** Please enjoy and as always sorry for the wait and spelling/grammar**

Derek's P.O.V

I changed as fast as I could and pulled my Chloe into my lap, I couldn't think of a reason for her aunt to shoot her. I was putting pressure in the love of my life wounds.

_"Chlo, baby can you hear me? Please talk to me if you can."_ I yelled through our link. I prayed, but I didn't have to pray for long.

**"Der, is that you? What's happening? How can I hear you?"** So many questions for a girl who is currently passedout, but I didn't care I could talk to her and if she was talking to me back that was great.

_"Well, You see, we werewolf's have mates just like regular wolves. And according to dad when we find our mates we get abilities. Chloe I think... No I know you are my mate, my life, my love. Please don't hate me."_ I know I probably sounded a little out of character to her from my usual grumpiness, But I had to tell her, her almost dyeing only jump started my Courage to tell her.

**"Derek, 1. When did you know? didn't you tell me? and 3. why would I be mad? I really like you, I have no reason to be mad."** …...

**A.N.**

**Just a preview should I keep going or just give up? Let me know what you think?**


End file.
